


Hearsay that Robin heard

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Robin eavesdropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: "He looks like a pineapple!"When Robin said that, it came from a personal encounter.
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Kudos: 21





	Hearsay that Robin heard

**Author's Note:**

> I read and watched Marineford war again, I found a fanart about Crocodile and Marco being friendly. I just have to

"He looks like a pineapple!"

When Robin said that, it came from a personal encounter.

It happened years ago when she was still working under Crocodile. A fleeting moment, it went for less than five minutes. Though, it was not like it would do her good to tell such a thing without a context. 

Because, how would she explain without sounding too gossipy when she met the man in her previous boss's room?

(Walking passed her by with a little nod as an acknowledgment that she returned quickly because she didn't know him enough to not know if the lack of response will anger the billion beli man or not).

And he was not naked naked per se. But still, what relationship did Marco the Phoenix have with Crocodile? 

A yonko's commander and a warlord nonetheless. Till the day (and not because she was gossipy, Robin was just naturally curious), she was still wondering about them.

* * *

_"Yep, demon child has quite a bounty on her. Why? Your old man wants her aboard too?"_

_A snort and a mocking tone._

_"Not like that. I saw her this morning in your room, so just wondering."_

_"Why, you think I have her in my bed?"_

_"That's your business. Not my place to pry."_

_"What if I want you to?"_

_There was a pause in the air. And then, a strained voice,_

_"The offer still stands you know?"_

* * *

"Marco is so strong! He saved me from Aokiji and Akainu! I have to thank him later."

Robin smiled, looking at Luffy being so pumped up after successfully remembering the pineapple man.

* * *

_A hearty laugh._

_"You really don't back off. Just like Red-hair."_

_"Don't compare me with that person!"_

_Voice like that, Robin almost expected the sand to strike, cutting the wall into shreds, revealing her own location._

_(The sand never came)_

_"Ah, I am sorry."_

_Huh?_

_"Okay."_

_"Though Katakuri sent us an invitation to a tea party."_

_Only then the wall trembled as Crocodile roared again. "Fuck that family! What did they want to do with you?!"_

_Robin clearly heard a smirk, and maybe... maybe if she sprouted an eye she would see an amused smile. However, she didn't want to risk it. One ear was enough as it was._

_"Pops already declined."_

_A snort._

_(Though the tremble did stop)._

* * *

"I really want to meet Marco now. Ace said he really liked him, shishishi."

Robin lifted an eyebrow.

"Ah, you were still in that what was that, Croquette..."

"Baroque Works."

"Yeah, that thing with Crocodile. We met Ace and he gave me his vivre card."

Luffy continued,

"And now we know that he is an old friend of Nekomamushi and Inuarashi too."

Robin nodded. She had nothing to add.

* * *

_"Come visit me more often you bastard."_

_The tone was not quite mellow but this was Crocodile. Man did not easily do mellow and this tone spoke something to Robin._

_The reply was more light-hearted though. "Why, you're lonely?"_

_A sigh. Puffing smoke from the ever present cigar. "Something like that."_

_Robin didn't hear any reply after that. But then an approaching steps came from the other side of the room alerted her. She dissolved her ear before it was discovered. Though lastly, she heard, "Why? What is it?"_

_"Nothing, I thought it was a rat."_

_Smug, amused voice. As expected from billon beli man, of course he would notice something like that._

_(Robin didn't make a hush on walking away, though she did remember Marco looked at her curiously briefly before leaving Alabasta)._

* * *

Listening to Nekomamushi's excitable story about his journey in Whitebeard's ship, Robin learning new things about Marco.

Clearly (and unknowingly) the man had been a mutual from mutual acquaintances with them since very early in their journey. And she did want to meet the man soon.

Maybe he would remember seeing her in Alabasta? Would he be surprised on finding that she was now part of Luffy's crew?

Day of meeting with Marco the Phoenix. Robin couldn't say she wasn't expecting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Man was in the background for so long. We need more of Marco TT


End file.
